Gohan's Shinobi Adventure
by UltimateGogetaSS5
Summary: Gohan is sent to the Shinobi world and it appears that there was a legend about him from long ago. What will happen will his team mates find out? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: In this story Gohan is 13 and can go Super Saiyan 4. Sorry for all of the spelling and grammatical errors there might be within the whole story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story except for the story itself.**

_(Capsule Corp. 11:30 AM)_

Gohan Son was in the lab of the infamous Bulma Briefs. He was wearing a purple gi which was an exact replica of the one he used in the Cell Games. At 13, the demi-saiyan was the strongest fighter in the universe by enabling himself to wield the unmatched power of Super Saiyan 4. Bulma had invented an Inter-Dimensional Transmitter and he is about to test it. His mother had already agreed for him to do this (though she did it reluctantly) and would not blame Bulma for anything accidents that may happen to Gohan.

"All right Gohan," said Bulma pulling Gohan back into the real world "when you wish to come back press and hold the red button on your watch for 30 seconds and you will be back in my lab. But remember, you can't return until it has been 1 year since you arrival into the new world."

Gohan nodded. Bulma had already repeated that so many times he had a feeling he won't ever be able to forget it.

"The portal is ready Gohan."

Gohan took a deep breath and stepped into the new world which would be his home for at least a year. Then he was gone.

"YES!" Bulma screamed in accomplishment. "IT WORKED!" To say that she was ecstatic was the understatement of a life time.

_(Shinobi World. The day that the teams are announced and all the squads meet their senseis.)_

The first thought that struck Gohan was that he was falling. He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it because the moment he did he crashed head first into the Hokage Tower. The Hokage drew his head back in shock at the young demi-saiyan for the sudden entrance.

"Hello, who are you young man?" asked Sarutobi.

"Gohan, Son Gohan" replied Gohan.

"It is nice to meet you Gohan. I am the Hokage, Leader of Konohagakure. May I ask what business you have here and why you are here?"

Gohan told him about the portal. The Hokage listened with interest.

"All right Gohan, you are in the world of Shinobi or ninja. The youngest of us are trained in the academy until they are promoted to genin. Genins are put into 3-man cells which one jonin as their instructor. They will later take the chunin and jonin exams moving up in the ranks as they pass the exams. The best of the chunin and jonin are promoted to the ANBU which is a special organisation for the elite."

"I will now test your strength and put you in our ranks unless you wish to venture into the outside world."

Gohan shook his head.

An ANBU instantly appeared inside the room. He was holding a device which looked like a television with a cord hanging from it.

"What I am about to do is view all of your memories in third-person. Based on your past I will put you in our ranks." Gohan nodded.

The ANBU put the device in place and activated it. Gohan decided that the process would probably take a while so he went into a meditating position and pulled himself into a temporary coma. When the Hokage was done he was shocked to say the very least.

"You are the one of the legend!" he said.

"What legend?" asked Gohan.

"There was once a legend that a child will come from another dimension. He will have power beyond even the kages. There was even a special set of equipment used to identify him (in this case you)." He nodded at the ANBU. The ANBU poofed away and poofed back a moment later with a head-band with the Konoha symbol and a golden background. He also had a sword shaped like the ones that an ANBU uses with a black handle, a yellow sheath and a yellow blade. It was also longer than normal ANBU swords.

"These were crafted especially for you" explained the Hokage. Gohan bowed and accepted the gear.

"Only the highest ranked and most trusted Shinobi in our world know what these two pieces of equipment together symbolises so you do not have to worry about your identity being uncovered by one of the genin. We will disguise you as a genin for the time being and you will be assigned to the genin cell with the most experienced jonin instructor we have. We will also provide you with two ninja equipment holsters. One is filled with shuriken and kunai knives while the other has soldier pills, paper bombs, smoke bombs and a few yellow pills which is our not-so-advanced version of what you have in your world called senzu beans."

"We will sort out where you are staying while you are going to meet your jonin instructor. This ANBU will take you there" Gohan bowed again and followed the ANBU.

_(Academy)_

"Team 7:…" Iruka was cut off by a person knocking on the door. He opened it to find an ANBU and a kid, wait… is that kid the legendary inter-dimensional travelling child? Why is he here? The ANBU and Iruka conversed for a while and finally, Iruka nodded. The ANBU nodded as well and poofed away. Both Iruka and Gohan walked into the room. Gohan sat down at a desk next to a blond who wore an orange jacket.

"Anyways, Team 7 is going to be a 4-man cell. Team 7 will include: Uzumaki Naruto… Haruno Sakura (Naruto cheered silently)… Uchiha Sasuke (Sakura cheered silently and Naruto's mood made a rapid descent)… and Son Gohan" All of the genin (especially the rest of Team 7) stared at Gohan.

'So this guy's name is Gohan… interesting" thought Sasuke.

'I don't care who he is. He can't be better than MY Sasuke' thought Sakura.

'This guy's new so he's a potential friend' thought Naruto.

_(After all of the teams have been announced and all of the teams have gone with their sensei)_

"WHY ON EARTH does our sensei have to be so LATE!" complained Naruto. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. A few seconds later the booby trap was set up. Sasuke thought their jonin instructor wouldn't fall for a trap like that. 'I mean seriously!' thought Sasuke 'He's a jonin for goodness sake!' A few minutes later a man with grey hair stepped into the classroom and he was proven wrong.

"Hmmm… let's see" said Kakashi "My first impression of you guys is… I…" he stopped and gasped in shock. He regained his composure in a few split seconds "As I was saying, my first impression of you guys is… I hate most of you"

_(Time for self-introductions)_

"Now, because I don't know any of you why don't you guys introduce yourselves to me?" asked Kakashi.

"But sensei, you're a complete stranger to us so why don't you introduce your selves to us first?"

"Oh, me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future… Hmmm… and I have a lot of hobbies."

"Now that I'm done why don't we start the introductions with you on the right?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. I like it even more when Iruka-sensei pays for it. I dislike the 3 minute wait for the ramen to cook and my dream is to become Hokage so everyone can acknowledge my existence! Hobbies… pranks I guess."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things and like almost nothing. My ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing/person I like is… and I dislike Naruto."

"My name is Son Gohan. I like my family and food, I dislike fighting even though I am good at it. My hobbies include eating and training and my dream for the future is to protect those that are precious to me."

"All right, now tomorrow you will meet me for survival training against me. Gohan, you don't have to come but you can come to watch if you feel like."

Gohan nodded. He might as well go and see what each of his team members fight like.

**And that's it for this chapter **

**Please Review**

**Ultimate Gogeta SS5 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Replies to Reviews**

_**Sasuke Hater**_**: Thank you for the suggestion I will consider this idea and I might put it in future parts of the story.**

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17:**_** In my story Gohan trained like mad (even harder than Veggie) for 1 ½ years. When he goes SSJ 4 he isn't as strong as Goku or Veggie in SSJ4. **

_**Itachisdbzgurl**_**: No offense but it's not every day that you see an inter-dimensional traveller crash through your roof though I do admit I made it a bit dramatic.**

_**Jin Dante Kazama, Gaara'sGurl101 and Jaku Uzumaki:**_** Thanks for the appraisal.**

_**Fiddle Wiggle 24**_**: No Gohan will not be paired with anyone in the Naruto world (sorry if you were hoping for it) but depending on how the story turns out there may be a few minor hints of pairings. **

_**Linkyss: **_**Sorry but I have not decided yet. It also depends on when my inspiration to continue this fic ends**

**Story**

_(Hokage Tower 4:30 PM)_

Gohan ambled back into the Hokage Tower with an excited mood. He knocked on the door a few times before a voice said, "Come in"

"So, where have you decided I am going to stay?"

"You will stay in an apartment room right next to one of your team mates named Uzumaki Naruto."

Gohan thought back to the hyperactive blond. Though he was a bit too energetic for his own liking, if he had to pick one of his team mates as a neighbour, he would have picked Naruto. He left the room at a slightly faster than normal pace.

"Oh, and Hokage-sama…"

"Why are you calling me your master when you are superior in both strength and speed?"

"True. I have one last request."

"And what might that be?"

"I want all of the jonin in this village to be called to a meeting tomorrow. I want to formally introduce myself then."

"All right, I will arrange the meeting in this very room at 5:00"

"Thank you sir" Gohan bowed one last time and left.

_(Training Grounds. 9:00 the next day)_

Everyone was waiting for one silver-haired man. Time seemed to stretch so much it seemed like it was frozen.

"YOUR LATE!" everyone (except Gohan who was meditating) screamed at him when he did appear. Kakashi made up a random excuse and the test began. He explained the rules of the bell test and everyone nodded.

"Wait Kakashi," said Gohan just before the timer started "we are using 3 bells cause I'm in as well" Kakashi hesitated. He could take a risk and decline which might mean that he would get beat till he was barely recognizable or he could accept and risk the same thing happening as well. Kakashi went for the safer decision.

"All right, 3 bells it is" and drew another bell on a string out of his pouch.

The test began. Naruto was easily beaten by Kakashi's tai-jutsu and traps. Sakura was beaten by Kakashi's gen-jutsu and Sasuke was beaten by Kakashi's nin-jutsu. Gohan smirked as he watched Sasuke got beaten by Kakashi who seemed like he wasn't even making an effort.

Then it was Gohan's turn.

Gohan and Kakashi both got into their own fighting stances. Kakashi had his left leg front and most of his weight on his right foot while his arms were crossed and each hand held a kunai. Gohan decided to use a stance similar to Piccolo's stance with one hand beside his waist and one hand horizontal in front of him above his head. Both fighters waited. Then the clash began.

Kakashi started by uncrossing his arms making to attacks right in front of him. Gohan, wanting to test out Kakashi's strength, did a back flip and sprung forward the moment his feet hit the ground. Kakashi then aimed a punch at Gohan's face. Gohan ducked and used his head to smash Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi, shocked by the amount of power Gohan had without powering up, fell on his back for one split second. But that was enough. Gohan had unsheathed his blade and pointed the tip at Kakashi's throat within that split second.

"Check-mate," he stated.

Kakashi gave him a bell and Gohan sheathed his blade again. Then, they both grinned.

Naruto, who had watched all of this hanging from the tree yelled, "Hey! How on earth did you do that?"

Kakashi smirked evilly. "It seems like you have some explaining to do." Then he poofed away.

"Hey! Don't ditch me!" cried Gohan. Then he looked at Naruto who (you could tell by the look on his face) was still demanding an explanation.

"Later" Gohan stated and then ambled away.

"HEY!" yelled Konoha's-Number-One-Hyper-Active-Knucklehead "Do you mean later as in see you later or later as in I'll explain later?"

"Both"

_(Lunch)_

"Remember, no one gives food to Naruto."

Naruto pouted while he watched the others eat. Gohan, trying not to alert the team of his eating habits, ate a yellow pill beforehand so he ate at normal human pace.

"Have my food" he offered to the blond.

"But won't you get hungry?" asked Naruto

Gohan scanned the area for Kakashi's ki before he continued.

"All right everyone, come and gather near Naruto and I'll explain the true intention of the bell test."

"True intention?" asked Naruto.

'Sometimes some people can be such idiots' thought all of the other 'genin'

"The whole point of this test is team-work"

Sakura and Sasuke instant drew their heads back in realization. Naruto still looked stumped.

"We are up against a jonin so there is no way we can win if we fight 1 on 1 but, if we team up 4 on 1 we have a chance of getting a few bells therefore ensuring a few members of the team getting lunch."

"But you…"

Gohan instantly realized what Naruto was about to say and clamped his hand over his mouth.

"What about you?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto, getting the idea, (I can't make him too stupid) quickly said "nothing." Sasuke still looked suspicious.

"Anyways, as I was saying afterwards we can share the lunches between ourselves so we can still face challenges we might get in the afternoon."

Naruto finally caught on (thank goodness) and ate a bit of Gohan's food. Suddenly, Kakashi burst through the forest at an alarming pace (for the 3 real genin anyway).

"YOU!..." screamed Kakashi

"All pass" he then said with a smile.

"What?" screamed the 3 rookies (Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke).

"Gohan described the true intentions of the bell test even better than I could have. In the Shinobi World, those who don't listen to the rules are called trash but, those who don't care about their comrades are even lower than trash."

"Anyways, Team 7 begins its missions tomorrow. Right now though, I have an important meeting to go to." He winked at Gohan. Gohan winked back. Luckily for him, none of the rookie 3 caught this exchange. Except Naruto.

_(Hokage Tower. 5:00)_

"Welcome all my fellow jonin and ANBU" announced the Hokage. "Today we are here to make a formal introduction. As you know, there was a legend of a interdimensional traveller. Recently, he was discovered and he has asked me to introduce him formally. Please welcome, the one of the legend: Son Gohan!"

Gohan stepped into the view of all of the jonin and ANBU.

"He is currently with a genin team and has not yet decided what he will do yet."

"Which team was he put in?" asked Gai. A few nodded in agreement.

"I believe he was put in Team 7 otherwise known as Team Kakashi"

At the word Kakashi, Gai glared at his eternal rival and most of the others in the room looked at him in amazement. Kakashi seemed to come out of a trance.

"Did you say something Gai?" he asked. That just infuriated Gai even more but he did not want to do anything aggressive especially in front of the Hokage.

Outside, Naruto was so shocked he couldn't move. Gohan was legendary, quite literally.

"Now that the introductions are complete, you are dismissed."

All of the jonin instantly poofed away.

**What will happen?**

**Will Naruto confront Gohan?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**PS: I need more ideas. If you have any good ideas please PM me. Thanks.**

**Ultimate Gogeta SS5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Replies to Reviews**

_**Jin Dante Kazama: **_**I thought an angry/jealous Gai was funny so I decided to add it in. Glad you liked it.**

_**Unknown: **_**Yes, Gohan can control his giant ape form but he can't control when he transforms. He also can't use the False Moon Technique.**

_**Fiddle Wiggle 24:**_** Typical skills of a prankster. I would prefer a few ideas for major plots but minor changes are welcome as well. **

**Story**

_(Naruto's Apartment.5:30)_

Gohan walked cheerfully into the apartment and up to his room. He stopped when he suddenly felt Naruto's ki in front of him. It seemed somewhat expectant.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A SUPER POWERFUL INTER-DIMENSIONAL TRAVELLER?" screamed Naruto.

Gohan held his hands to his ears desperately trying to block out the sound coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"SHHHHHH" Gohan hissed (is that the right word?) trying to quiet Naruto down. He pulled Naruto into his own room.

"All right Naruto, I'll tell you everything but you must promise me not to tell ANYONE. Only the Hokage will know as much you when I am finished telling you my story."

"It all started when my uncle kidnapped me when I was 4…" Naruto gasped at many places.

"Wow, you've had one terrible life." said Naruto.

"Not really, I've had a lot of fun times with my dad and I've gotten over his death. So now you know why I'm here and why I am in your genin team."

"All right Gohan, my story is nowhere near as interesting as yours but I might as well tell you anyways."

And so, the 2 warriors traded the stories of their lives and formed a friendly bond.

"Wow, your life might even be more terrible than mine" said Gohan.

"Don't worry, just like you said. I've gotten over it."

The 2 stared at the other for a while.

"Well, why don't we ask the head of the apartment for us to be roommates?" asked Naruto

"Sure. Why not?" replied Gohan.

_(Approximately a month later. 8:30 am)_

"But why do we ALWAYS have to do D-RANK missions?" complained Naruto. The rest of Team Kakashi sighed. They too were getting bored and were up for a challenge.

Sarutobi sighed. "Fine. I'll give you a c-rank mission. You will protect bridge-builder Tazuna to the Land of Waves." He paused. "Send him in."

A somewhat old man wearing a straw hat and carrying a bottle of beer walked into the room. "Eh? These little brats are supposed to protect me? They're also supposed to be ninja? They surely don't look like it. The shortest one seems most like a brat."

Naruto looks around… "WHY YOU!" he screamed with pure rage. Luckily, Gohan and Kakashi held him back.

"Anyways," interrupted the Hokage "you will pack and leave at around one hour."

_(One hour later. The gates of Konoha)_

"Well team. Let's get going" sighed Kakashi as he got a feeling this trip would be really troublesome.

"ALL RIGHT! ON TO THE LAND OF WAVES WE GO!" shouted Naruto. Gohan clutched his ears and he did not want damaged eardrums due to his Saiyan hearing.

_(Approximately 10 minutes later)_

Gohan stopped in his tracks causing the rest of the group behind him to crash into him.

"Someone's coming." He explained.

As if on cue, chains shot out of the bushes which surrounded the group. Gohan, resembling his father, moved on instinct to protect comrades and sent 2 ki blasts to the targets. A few moments later, 2 very injured ninja came out of hiding.

"We…" started the first

"Surrender" finished the second.

Gohan decided to let them be and the group continued on their journey. But the Shinobi wanted revenge. They used a few hand seals, created a few sharks of water and fired them at a certain demi-saiyan. What they didn't expect was for Gohan to completely obliterate them with ki blasts and send even more powerful ones back in retaliation. To make a long story short (not that it was very long in the first place but you get my point) they didn't stand a chance.

"Well, that was somewhat fun" said Gohan. All the others (except Naruto of course) stared in shock. That was FUN? What exactly is Gohan?

Gohan soon resumed his care-free mood and the group continued as if nothing had happened.

_(When they arrive at the Land of Waves)_

A certain Momochi Zabuza (and Haku) was spying on the group of six. 'So that's why the demon brothers didn't stand a chance. Kakashi is with my target as well.'

"There!" screamed Naruto as he threw a shuriken. Everyone paused. Then the group went to see what Naruto had hit. It revealed a snow rabbit with white fur.

"Everyone duck!" said Gohan and Kakashi at the same time. Everyone immediately listened and most missed the sword by only a few millimetres. A few moments later a figure stood on the handle of the blade.

"Why if it isn't Momochi Zabuza the missing-nin of the mist" said Kakashi with an unwelcoming tone.

Gohan phased out and reappeared a few moments later with the real Zabuza and Haku in his hands.

"There are more." He stated.

"How about we all use one of them as a punching bag?" asked Naruto.

"I have a better idea" said Gohan. "Someone, give me a piece of rope."

Naruto handed him one, curious to see what Gohan's plan is.

"You're trying to tie us to the tree aren't you?" asked Zabuza "don't forget I'm still here."

"You won't be shortly" said Gohan.

"You can't possibly beat me. If I'm right you should be a genin. Chunin at most. You don't stand a chance."

"Don't I?" questioned Gohan. He phased out again and a few moments later Zabuza, his clone and Haku were all tied to a tree. Everyone (bar Naruto, Kakashi, Gohan, Zabuza and co.) gasped at Gohan's speed. A genin wasn't supposed to be that fast!

"Why aren't you shocked Kakashi-sensei? Sure some people can move fast but shouldn't we be able to pick it up with our eyes?" asked Sakura.

"I have my reasons." Answered Kakashi remembering the conversation he had with Gohan a while ago.

_(Flashback)_

Kakashi sat by the fire watching the night sky. He noticed some movement from Gohan's direction.

"Can't sleep Gohan?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah."

"Can you explain to me your powers so that I know what you are capable of?"

"Well, for starters there's Instant Transmission" said Gohan teleporting closer to Kakashi. He proceeded to show every single one of his attacks to Kakashi.

"I can't show you Super Saiyan 2 or higher cause if I did it would either wake up to others or cause a massive explosion. Or both."

"Not that you haven't already showing me your techniques" replied Kakashi smirking at the same time.

_(End Flashback)_

"I'll let you do the honours Sasuke" said Gohan.

_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_.

The only sign that 2 Shinobi once died here was the blade stuck on the tree.

**So… what do you think? **

**Any ideas?**

**Sorry if I went too fast through the story of Naruto for your liking**

**Criticism is welcome as well as appraisal**

**Ultimate Gogeta SS5 **


End file.
